


Warming Up to Snow

by indigorose50



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Could be seen as, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakoda and Ozai out for a walk in the cold. Set after Season 3 of ATLA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up to Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my ff.net page in 2012. It's maybe 6 months after the events of the S3 finale. I'm ignoring the comics. You could see this as friendship or the start of something more ;)

The streets of Ba Sing Se were quiet, save for the crunching sound of footsteps through snow. No children wanted to play outside in this weather. Most shops were closed, animals were inside, and families were warming up by fires. Snowflakes drifted lazily to the ground, where they disappeared almost instantly into the two inches of whiteness that covered the road. To Hakoda, it was beautiful. Sure it was a little chilly but, being from the Southern Water Tribe, he was used to cold. He found the snowfall very comforting.

His companion on the other hand-

“It is ridiculously cold out here. How can you stand this?” Ozai grumbled.

Hakoda rolled his eyes. Ozai had been complaining for the past block as if just talking about the cold would make it go away. 

“You didn’t have to come you know. I told you I was going for a walk and you knew it was cold out here. If you had stayed at the tea shop with-”

“Iroh? No, thank you. I do not enjoy sitting around watching him happily run some stupid tea shop.”

“…That’s sort of why you’re here, remember?”

Hakoda received a glare from Ozai for that one. Zuko had scheduled “trips” for Ozai around the Earth Kingdom, just to show his father how much better the world was now that he was Fire Lord, how it was healing from the 100 years of war. The purpose to this “trip” to Iroh’s tea shop was to let Ozai see how happy his older brother was and how customers loved the older man. Part of it was also to see the city itself; the city that was taken back from the Fire Nation the day Ozai fell from power. 

Zuko also said that these trips might make Ozai a little more humane, but Hakoda saw no improvement in that case. Ozai was as grumpy, ill-tempered, and rude as the day Hakoda first met him.

Though Hakoda supposed that having bending powers you’ve had most of your life taken from you would make anyone grumpy, ill-tempered, and rude.

Ozai crossed his arms tighter around him, “Why would you even go for a walk in this cold?”

Hakoda eyed the other man, “It wouldn’t be so cold if you had bothered to put on something other than a scarf.” Indeed, the ex-Fire Lord only wore brown pants, a long sleeved brown shirt, and a green scarf he had grabbed from the back of Iroh’s shop. Hakoda was half surprised Ozai even had boots on. 

“I did not think it was _this_ freezing out. We do not have much use for coats in the _Fire_ Nation, even in winter. Besides, Firebenders can usually keep themselves warm enough,” Ozai explained gruffly.

“But… you’re not a Fire-”

_“Yes. I know.”_

Hakoda shrugged, “You mentioned it, not me.”

“Just be quiet.”

Hakoda sighed and the two walked in silence.

\---

Ozai was too busy trying to keep his teeth from chattering to notice when Hakoda started leading them back toward the Jasmine Dragon. He glanced over at the other man and observed that Hakoda seemed quite comfortable in the _bone chilling_ air.

“How in Agni’s name are you not even shivering?!” Ozai finally blurted after half an hour of walking.

Hakoda looked over at him and smirked, “Well, we have many uses for coats in the _Southern_ Water Tribe so I thought I would wear mine.” Ozai shot the man another glare. “But really, I’m just used to this weather. I actually missed the snow.”

Ozai didn’t really understand how someone could miss something that only made you wet and cold, but then again he wasn’t some Water Tribe peasant. Just thinking about the snow falling on them made Ozai remember how cold and wet he was and he hugged himself tighter. He tried draping the scarf so it covered more of his shoulders, but he was having no luck. 

Ozai didn’t even realize Hakoda had stopped walking until he had past the man. When he looked up and didn’t see his companion, Ozai turned around.

A few paces behind him stood Hakoda in the process of taking off his coat, “What- too warm for you?!” Ozai called. 

Hakoda said nothing, just walked up to Ozai and draped his coat over him. Ozai didn’t question it and was grateful for the sudden warmth, grabbing the edges of the coat and pulling it tighter around him like a blanket. When he realized just what had happened, he looked up at Hakoda, raising an eyebrow

“Do you think you’ll be fine until we get back to the shop?” Hakoda asked the surprised ex-Firebender.

Ozai was at a loss for words. He didn’t want to thank this peasant but he had to respond in some way. 

The only thing he could think of was, “Will _you_ be fine?” 

Hakoda laughed. Ozai scowled at him, thinking, _What could possibly be so funny?_

“I’ll be alright!” the Water Tribe man said with a smile, “But I’m touched that you’re worried about me.” He winked at Ozai then put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him down the road before the man could respond, “Now let’s get back to the Dragon for a nice cup your brother’s tea, prisoner.” 

“Unhand me right now.”

“What can you do about it?”

“I swear I will throw this coat in the snow if you do not let go of me.”

“If you don’t want it then I’ll gladly take it back.”

“You just said you didn’t need it!”

“We could share it if you want. That way we would both be warm!”

“Are we there yet?”


End file.
